


You'll Forever Be My Always

by CleoBane



Category: Jimon - Fandom, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, I blame Ruelle, Jace Proposes, Jimon Forever, Like I have cavities, M/M, Nervous Jace, Proposals, Sleepy Simon, jimon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoBane/pseuds/CleoBane
Summary: Jace proposes to Simon.  That's it, basically.(I listened to Ruelle's I Get To Love You and I am kinda emotional so I wrote Jimon)





	You'll Forever Be My Always

Jace was nervous.

He didn’t know how to deal with that particular emotion because Jace Herondale _never_ ever got nervous.

Like, he can’t even remember ever feeling this way.

Except, maybe when he first got together with Simon eight years ago. But. Simon had made it easy; kissing him before he could get a word out. Then asked him out.

The rest, they say, was history.

Now, however, this was different.

This was big.

He put his hand in his pocket, feeling the box inside and his heart rate increased.

He loved Simon and he knew Simon loved him. He knew long before Simon said anything. Nobody had ever put up with his shit the way Simon did. And no one ever stood up for him the way his boyfriend did either. He chuckled slightly when he remembered Simon standing up to Alec, of all people, for him.

It was then he knew he wanted to be with Simon forever.

It had taken some thinking but he was ready. He also had a feeling that Simon was irritated with him. Not that he blamed him, he had been a little bit distracted and Simon really hated that.

But Jace had been nervous since he had made the decision and well, everyone knows he doesn’t know how to deal with nervous.

He sighed as he remembered his earlier conversation with Alec.

_“Are you sure?” Alec asked, looking at the ring in the box in Jace’s hand. “This is big.”_

_“I know.” Jace said. “And I’m sure. I want this with him.”_

_“And he doesn’t have a clue?” Magnus asked._

_“Well, after all this time, I think I can surprise my boyfriend.” Jace said._

_“When are you doing it?” Alec asked._

_“Tonight.” Jace said. “At home, when he gets back from work.”_

_“Cool.” Alec nodded, looking at the ring again. “Do you want us there?”_

_“God, no.” Jace said quickly, putting the ring back into his pocket. “I love you guys but…no. I want to do this alone. I-I need to this alone.”_

_“Are you nervous?” Magnus asked. “You look a little green.”_

_“Hell, yes!” Jace said, laughing shakily. “I’m going to ask Simon to marry me. Oh my God! I think I’m going to be sick.”_

He heard Simon long before he opened the door. His boyfriend stopped short. “Jace? Why are you standing in the dark?”

Jace hadn’t even realized that it was already dark. “Hey. Had a good day?” he asked.

“Don’t ask.” Simon huffed. “You would not believe the crap I have had to deal with today. And Magnus kept calling me acting all weird. Well, weirder than usual. I think Alec should see if he’s doing drugs. I have heard it happen. New parents doing drugs ‘cos their kids…”

“Breathe…” Jace said in amusement and he walked up to him and kissed him.

Simon gave him a dry look. “Oh, you like me again?”

“What do you mean?” Jace asked, stoking his hair. He needed a haircut. “I always like you. In case you’ve forgotten, I kinda love you.”

“Kinda?” Simon pouted but his eyes shone with amusement and relief. “Well, I know for sure that I love you, so there.”

“Spaz.” Jace said fondly. His boyfriend rolled his eyes before walking to their bedroom.

“Did you have dinner yet?” He asked as he walked into the bedroom. “I am starving. I’m think you could make something. If you want to…”

Jace shook his head. “I’ll make something. Just relax.”

***

Simon was dozing against his shoulder after dinner and Jace was already freaking out. He wanted to ask before dinner but then he said he’d do it during dinner but then he shifted it till it was 11PM and Simon was sleepy.

“I can hear you thinking.” Simon grumbled. “It’s too loud. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Jace said. Then sighed. “Simon, you know I love you, right?”

“Uh huh…”

Jace picked up Simon’s left hand and tangled their fingers together. “I want to ask you something but I’m scared and we both know I don’t handle that well.”

“Jace, I’m tired.” Simon murmured, rubbing his face on Jace’s shoulder. “I promise I’ll do whatever you want tomorrow.”

Jace choked out a laugh. “Not that, idiot.”

Simon just hummed and Jace could feel he was slowly falling asleep.

“I fell in love with you the first time I saw you. You had those ridiculous glasses and I thought you were adorable. For some reason you hated me.”

“That’s ‘cos I thought you were trying to take Clary away from me.” Simon muttered.

“I didn’t even see Clary. All I saw was you.”

“Aww.” Simon cooed, his body relaxing further.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is…I really love you. I don’t think I can remember a time I didn’t love you. I love being with you, I love taking care of you. I love that I can be myself with you. I love that you stand up to freaking Alec for me.

“I don’t want to live without you. You’re my best friend and the love of my life and I’d be lost without you. Uh, well…this is a little hard for me ‘cos I’m freaking out here but-but Simon, will you marry me?”

“Mkay…” Simon slurred. Jace laughed and looked down to see Simon was asleep against his shoulder. He kissed his hair. “Yeah, I thought so.”

He pulled out the ring box and opened it. He took out the ring and slid it on his ring finger before kissing his hand. “I’ll ask again tomorrow.”

He slid out of bed and covered Simon’s body, putting the hand on the pillow in front of his face. Then he walked into the living room and turned on the TV.

He lost track of the time and was almost dozing off himself when he heard a hoarse “What?” from the bedroom. Suddenly Simon burst out of the room, stumbling slightly. Jace sat up, arching an eyebrow in question.

“Did you-Did you _propose_?” Simon asked. “While I was asleep?”

“Uh…”

“You ass!” Simon growled and climbed on to Jace’s lap. “Ask me again.”

“What?” Jace was sure he was already asleep again. “You already gave me your answer.”

Simon rolled his eyes. “Well, I don’t remember what I said. I was asleep and I don’t…” he stopped and looked at his hand. “Oh.” Jace thought he saw a sheen in Simon’s eyes.

Simon inhaled shakily. “Ask me again, Jace.”

Jace nodded and pushed Simon off his lap and went down on one knee in front of the couch and Simon’s eyes widened, like he wasn’t sure what was happening.

“Simon, if I get to live a thousand lifetimes, I am always going to choose you. Everytime. You are my forever; you will forever be my always. Will you marry me? Please?”

“Oh my…that was…so smooth!” Simon said, grinning and Jace definitely saw tears in his eyes. “Yes, Yes…a universe of yes. I’ll marry you.” Then he slid to the ground on his knees and kissed Jace softly.

Jace hugged him tightly as he kissed him. “I like this reply better.” He murmured. “Way better than the last one.”

“What are you talking about?” Simon asked, tracing Jace’s face. “This is the only one I remember. The other one doesn’t count.”

Jace laughed and stood up, pulling Simon with him. “Now I’m suddenly tired. Let’s go to bed.”

“Oh, I can’t go to bed now.” Simon protested. “I’m gonna call everybody.”

“Simon, it’s in the middle of the night.” Jace said, yawning.

“Oh.” Simon allowed himself to be dragged to the bedroom. Then he got a look on his face. “Well, we could do something else…”

Jace groaned. “Simon, I’m tired.”

“Don’t worry, you don’t have to do anything.” Simon said, pushing Jace on to the bed. “I’ll take care of you.”


End file.
